gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
Undead Ohio
Zombieland 'is the eleventh episode of ''Glee: The Journey Continues. ''This episode aired on the 2nd June 2012. This episode will be uploaded in two parts: #Ohio #Undead Ohio Songs *'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) '''by ''Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Holly and Heidi *'''Umbrella '''by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Harrison. *'Hangover by Taio Cruz. Sung by Jen and Junette with The Cherrios. *'Shut Up and Drive 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by New Directions with Santana and Brittany. *'Under The Sun '''by ''Cheryl. ''Sung by New Directions, (Minus Katie, Joey, Zach, Chloe and Jen) Santana and Brittany. Episode 11: '''Here’s what you missed on Glee: The Journey Continues: Quinn left after she got a job oppurtunity to play Mrs Fantastic in the upcoming fantastic four movie along with old friend Sam Evans causing Chloe to worry about how she will cope with her pregnancy. Tommy was rehearsing with Amy for DisneyTastic and someone how ended up locking lips with her adopted brother; Taylor. What?! Speaking of locking lips, Katie pressured Harrison into kissing her to practice their kissing scene in the school production but got caught by Joey and Stevie. After a quick song, the two explained themselves. Joey forgave Katie and Stevie forgave Harrison but Harrison saw Stevie’s lack of trust in him and decided to ‘take a break.’ Meanwhile, Will caught Emma cheating on him with Carl meaning he missed the opening night of DisneyTastic and hasn’t been in school for a week. So, that’s what you missed on Glee! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Part I: Ohio “I wonder why Mr Schuester told us to go here?” Joey asked with Katie under his arm while walking into the auditorium, followed by the rest of New Directions. “Actually, Mr Schuester didn’t send us. The note on the board did.” Zach told him. “Tomato, Tomarto. Same thing.” Joey snapped as the group sat down in the auditorium seats and music started to burst through the speakers. “I know this song.” Lesa admitted. “It’s ‘Stronger’ by Kelly Clarkson.” “Mr Schue couldn’t sing this.” Jasmine stated. A leg poked out from the side-curtain. Everyone assumed it was Ms Tiger but when a blonde-haired woman stepped out. It was the one-and-only Holly Holliday. “''You know the bed feels warmer, Sleeping here alone, You know I dream in color, And do the things I want.” She sang. Heidi stepped out of the curtains and sang along with Heidi, “''You think you got the best of me. Think you've had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.” “''What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, Footsteps even lighter, Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.” Heidi sang. “''What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger. Just me, myself and I. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.” Holly sang. New Directions began to stand up and cheer. “''You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on, over you. You didn't think that I'd come back. I'd come back swinging. You try to break me, but you see.” The two both sang. “''Thanks to you I got a new thing started. Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted.” Holly sang. “''Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me. You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning. In the end...” Heidi sang. “''What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.” As the two finished the song together the lights flashed off and they hung their heads downwards. The audience burst into applause. Holly and Heidi both took a stool from the side and sat on it. “Settle down now, we have a serious matter to discuss.” Heidi told the group. “I’m Miss Holly Holliday, a close personal friend of Mr Schuester.” Holly explained. “And we have some bad news.” “Mr Schuester has been missing for seven days now. Not just missing from school but missing from his home.” Heidi announced. “Carl and Emma have also gone missing, we assume the two’s dissapearence has something to do with Will.” Holly clarified. “Shouldn’t there be a search party or something?!” Junette screamed in horror. “Unfortunatley not, according to the police someone has to be missing for ten days and then they’ll send out a search party.” Heidi said. “10 days?” Stevie exclaimed. “He could be the other side of the world in ten days!” “I’m sorry, Stevie.” Heidi frowned. “But there’s nothing we can do but wait and hope.” “How are we suppposed to just sit here and wait?” Jasmine screamed, standing up. “I know I don’t always make my opinion known but this is ridiculous!” Heidi and Holly looked at each other. “We’re sorry, but screaming and shouting about it wont resolve the problem.” Heidi started. “From now until Mr Schuester returns, which he will, Miss Holliday and I will be the co-directors of glee club.” The auditorium fell silent. “Everyone just go home.” Holly told them. -o-o-o- As Harrison left the auditorium he saw Stevie and Tommy being ridiculously flirty with each other. He frowned and walked off to his car. -o-o-o- The doorbell rang in the Hoff household and Stevie’s mother opened the door. “Harrison?! Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” She exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Mrs Hoff.” Harrison apologised. “I’ve been staying with our friend, Katie, ever since Stevie and I broke up. Is he in?” Mrs Hoff looked at the top of the stairs to call Stevie but realised he was already there. Stevie shook his head, signalling for her not to let him in. “I’m sorry, Harrison. I just remembered. Stevie went out with Joey tonight.” Mrs Hoff fibbed. “That’s weird because Joey is round Katie’s house at this minute and I didn’t see him there.” Harrison raised an eyebrow. “He must be around Tim’s house then.” Mrs Hoff lied once again. “That’s strange because Tim is at Chloe’s house and helping with the pregnancy.” Harrison said. “Oh well, he’s around someones house from glee club. I don’t know. Goodnight Harrison.” The woman slammed the door in his face. “Rude.” He murmured. Harrison stepped back and saw there was a vine up the side of the house. He took a step on one of the vines and realised it could take his weight. After climbing a few vines, he jumped into one and cut a long mark on his face. It began to pour with blood. After scrambling to the balcony of Stevie’s room he collapsed on the floor and cupped his cheek. Stevie, who was laying on his bed on his laptop at the time, saw Harrison’s face bleeding and ran outside. He knelt down beside him. “What have you done, Harrison?” Stevie sighed. “I want you back so much, Stevie.” Harrison began. “After your mother didn’t let me in it made me more determined to find you and apologise. I knew you were in so I climbed up the vines to the side of your house. But one swung out and it cut my face. I love you so much, Stevie. I would’ve done anything just to see you and have you tell me that you love me too.” Stevie took Harrison’s hand and smiled. “Come on, let’s go and get you cleaned up.” He led Harrison to his en suite and wet some tissue paper and cleaned up Harrison’s face. Stevie put the bloody tissue in the bin and took both of Harrison’s hand and looked into his eyes. “I wanted you back. But you didn’t want me. I don’t know what to do.” Stevie admitted. “Please, I can prove I’m worth it.” Harrison begged. “How?” “''You have my heart. And we'll never be worlds apart. May be in magazines. But you'll still be my star, Baby cause in the dark, You can't see shiny cars, And that's when you need me there, With you I'll always share, Because...” Harrison sang. “''When the sun shines, we'll shine together, Told you I'll be here forever, Said I'll always be a friend, Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end, Now that it's raining more than ever, Know that we'll still have each other, You can stand under my umbrella, You can stand under my umbrella.” The scene switched and Harrison was singing in the choir room with the whole of New Directions, and Holly and Heidi, listening.. “''Ella ella eh eh eh. Under my umbrella. Ella ella eh eh eh. Under my umbrella. Ella ella eh eh eh. Under my umbrella. Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh.” He sang. “''These fancy things, will never come in between. You're part of my entity, here for Infinity. When the war has took it's part. When the world has dealt it's cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because... When the sun shines, we'll shine together, Told you I'll be here forever, Said I'll always be a friend, Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end, Now that it's raining more than ever, Know that we'll still have each other, You can stand under my umbrella...”'' New Directions burst into applause as Harrison sat back down next to Stevie and took his hand. “Can I quickly make an announcement?” Lesa asked. “Sure.” Holly smiled. “We don’t have anything planned for today anyway.” Lesa walked to the front of the room and began to speak, “As many of you know my mother works as a bit of a science geek for the Playstation company and they’re developing their own virtual simulator. They need some people to test it and you’re all invited, Santana and Brittany will aslo be there, and Amy’s brother and boyfriend. But this is a warning, it will be a zombie simulator. Meaning everything you see and feel is not real. If you get too scared over things don’t come. Although, it will be a competition. The other company working on the game in china will send some people in. The last survivours win. When you ‘die’ in the game. Your helmet will shoot off and you’ll be snapped back to reality. Is everyone in?” “YES!” Everyone cheered in excitement. -o-o-o- Later that day, Junette and Jen were sitting at a table in the cafeteria alone. “Where is everyone?” Junette asked. “Braniac Club, Football, Basketball.” Jen explained. “We have a varied group of people in our group,” “Yeah.” Junette sighed. “I didn’t think lunch could be so boring.” “Actually, I think I’ve got an idea to spice up lunch for everyone.” Jen grinned. Junette frowned then realised what Jen meant and smiled. Jen pulled out her mobile, “Girls, let’s go.” The Cheerios which were dotted around the cafeteria, sitting on different tables, stood up like robots on the tables. Jen and Junette also stood on the table. Jen stomped on the table thrice, attracting everyone’s attention. Suddenly, music burst through the cafeteria. The Cheerio’s began to cartwheel over tables to the pair. “''I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure.” Jen sang. “''I got a hangover, whoa! I got an empty cup. Pour me some more.” Junette sang. “''So I can go until I blow up, eh. And I can drink until I throw up, eh. And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh. I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, going, going, going....” The two sang. “''I got a little bit trashed last night, night. I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah.” Jen sang as the Cheerios lifted her into the hair. “''I got a little bit mashed last night, night. I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah.” Junette sang as other Cheerios lifted her. “''Oh oh oh oh oh. I'm on the roof. If you don't know. Well now you know.” They both sang as they were spun round in the air. The Cheerios threw the two onto opposite tables, the tw landed with a forward roll and began to dance. “''I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure. I got a hangover, whoa!I got an empty cup. Pour me some more.” The two continued to sing together. “''So I can go until I blow up, eh. And I can drink until I throw up, eh. And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh. I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!” The whole of the cafeteria hummed along: they were actually enjoying the performance. “''I got a hangover, whoa! I've been drinking too much for sure...” Jen finished the song as the two hopped of the table. Sue approached Junette, “How d’you like a spot on my Cheerios, Little Red Riding Hood?” “I’m okay thanks, Ms Sylvester. I could do with not being turned into a snob.” Junette snapped before walking away. Sue raised an eyebrow at Jen. “I’m sorry, Coach.” Jen said. “She’s my best friend, I’m not going to force her to do anything she doesn’t want to. See you at practice.” -o-o-o- Lesa pulled up at Jasmine’s house and honked the car horn. Within seconds Jasmine ran out and hopped in the car. “Hi, babe.” Jasmine said, giving Lesa a short but passionate kiss on the lips. “You ready?” Lesa asked as she drove down the road. “Am I ready to slaughter some zombies in a once-in-a-lifetime expericence? Heck yeah!” She shrieked. Further down the road, Jasmine spoke up. “You’re going the wrong way!” “No, I’m not, Jasmine.” Lesa told her. “Who’s the one with the map?” Jasmine frowned. “Who’s the one driving?” Lesa asked as the two pulled up to a red light. “Okay, then get us lost.” She sarcastically told her girlfriend. Lesa turn the radio up and began to sing, “''I've been looking for a driver who's qualified'' So if you think that you're the one step into my ride. I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine. With a sunroof top and a gangster lean.”'' Santana, Brittany, Chloe and Tim pulled up in a convertible next to them and sang, “''So if you feel me let me know, know, know. Come on now what you waiting for, for, for. My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go.” “''Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean. Got a ride that smoother than a limosine. Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night.” Lesa sang. “''Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five. Baby you got the keys-''” Amy, Tommy, Matt, Taylor, Stevie and Harrison sang as they pulled up in a yellow convertable the other side. “''Now shut up and drive. Drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive. Drive, drive, drive.” Jasmine sang. “''So if you feel me let me know, know, know. Come on now what you waiting for, for, for. My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go.” Junette, Zach, Jen, Joey and Katie sang as they pulled up behind them. “''Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean. Got a ride that smoother than a limosine. Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night.” Santana and Brittany sang. “''Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five. Baby you got the keys-''” Katie and Joey sang as the four cars pulled away from the red light. “''Now shut up and drive.” Jasmine sang. “''Drive, drive, drive.” The group sang. “''Shut up and drive.” “''Drive, drive, drive.” As the cars pulled up to the big laboratory car park, everyone began to hop out of the convertables before they had even stopped. “Everyone’s walking smiling and laughing.” Zach pointed out as he put his arm around Junette. “This is what glee club is really like: joyful. Even without Mr Schue.” Junette giggled. Mrs Wall led the group into a big white room with nothing but around twenty headsets and a window with what looked like scientists oon the other side. “If anything goes wrong just clap in a specific pattern.” Mrs Wall explained. She callped twice, then stopped for a second, and clapped once more. “This will turn your headset off and you’ll come back to the real world. Now, is everyone ready?” Everyone cheered. Some people were anxious, some were nervous, some were excited and some were even scared. “Good luck.” Mrs Wall said as she pressed a button on a small machine, causing the headsets to lower over their heads. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Part II: Undead Ohio As Amy awoke she realised she was laying on a sandy floor. Across from her, also laying on the sand, was Tommy and Taylor. “Amy, come on, get up!” Some called from behind her, shaking her. It was Jasmine, offering her a hand. Amy took it and pulled herself up. “How long have I been out?” Amy asked. “An hour.” Jasmine explained. “It seems they transported us in a few feet too high and some of us fell and hit our heads.” As if on cue, Amy’s head throbbed. “It feels so real, the pain.” “It’s not, just remember that.” Jasmine told her. “We’ve already lost Chloe after we ran into some zombie and her pregnancy caused her to run too slow.” “She’s dead?!” The orange-haired one shrieked. “In here, yes.” Jasmine explained. “But in real life, she is safe and sound.” “Oh my god.” Amy sat down on the sand, taking in it all. “You could’ve backed out.” Jasmine sighed. “But it’s too late now.” “Jas, we’ve got company!” Zach called. Amy turned around to reveal several zombie’s gnawing on the thin wire fence. “We have to move out!” Jasmine called. “Wait, who made you in charge?” Tommy asked, now awake. “I’ve been in charge for an hour while you slept.” She snapped. “And I’ve seen the most movies and played the most games on zombie apocalypses.” Before he could reply, Taylor pulled him into a hug. Resting his head on Tommy’s chest. “Tommy, I’m scared.” Taylor whispered. “Aww, Taylor.” Tommy kissed the top of his head. “I’ll protect you... Hey, can us three get a gun?” Junette took three handguns out of a trunk and threw it to them. They all loaded them. “Joey, get away from the fence!” Katie screamed realising Joey’s current position... but it was too late. Joey was pulled back through the fence and zombies began to flood through. An electronic voice boomed through the area, ‘Joey Palmer has fled.’ “Everyone run!” Jasmine shouted, pulling up a hole in the fence for everyone to climb through. Once outside and running through the deserted city of Ohio, Jasmine did a quick head count. Not everyone was there. The voice burst through the area once again, ‘Jen Corpez, Katie Scott and Zach Winston have fled.’ “Guys! I know where we can go.” Junette called. “In the real Ohio, the public library is over here. It’s got extremely thick walls made out of brick. Let’s go there.” The twelve survivours ran to the library. As the boys tried to push the door open, Amy spoke up, “We are a glee club. This is a weird time, but we should sing. It’ll relax us." New Drections began to click their fingers to create music. “''We all got lonely days. Get stuck in a phase. I can see the sun is shining bright. Right on through the haze.” Santana sang. “''I complain and say. Is this really my life. Now that I’m over you and I’m sober too. I can finally feel alive.” Brittany sang as the group ran into the library. “''But I won’t give you my heart. Cuz it don’t break twice. Just to let you know let you know.” Matt sang as he slammed the door shut. “''And if you play the part. And play it real nice. Maybe I’ll let go, I’ll let go.” Taylor sang. “''I’m sure you’ll tell me, anything under the sun, like how you think, I’m special and the only one.” Tommy sang as the group ran upstairs. “''Cuz normally I’d probably, just get up and run. But you’re looking so damn good to me under the sun.” Amy sang. “''Are we on the same page. Don’t need to play. All these games just to get a little. Feel the sunshine on my face.” Jasmine sang. “''And I got paid today. Is this really my life. Now that I’m over you and I’m sober too. I can finally feel alive.” Lesa sang, still running “''I’m sure you’ll tell me anything under the sun. Like how you think I’m special and the only one.” Harrison sang as he pulled Stevie close, scared, as the two sat in a chair. “''Cuz normally I’d probably just get up and run. But you’re looking so damn good to me under the sun.” Stevie sang. “''Well do ya get do ya get what I need.” Junette sang. “''Na na na nah na na.” The group sang. “''Could you show me something that I want to see?” Tim sang. “''Na na na nah na na.” They all ended together. “Not the song I would’ve chose to sing in this situation, but it worked.” Lesa admitted. Suddenly, the roar of what sounded like thousands of zombie’s came from underneath the room they were in. The floor then began to crumble beneath them. Matt quickly grabbed Amy and kissed her before he, Lesa and Brittany fell to their doom - into a pit of zombies. The voice boomed, ‘Matt Davies, Lesa Wall and Brittany Pierce have fled.’ “NO.” Amy, Santana and Jasmine simultaneously screamed. “We have to move.” Stevie said. He kissed Harrison on the head and pulled him up. The nine remaining survivors sprinted down the corridor as the building crumbled underneath their feet. After sprinting outside, back into the desert ruins of Ohio. Suddenly, sand started to form around Junette’s foot and as she tried to pull away she tripped and fell. Undead hands started to pry through the sand and pull Junette down. “Go!” She screamed as she was sucked into the sand, much like quicksand. “Good luck!” A voice boomed through the area, ‘Junette Harris has fled.’ “We’re in the Ohio graveyard!” Santana screamed. “Run!” As the eight ran, Harrison tripped over the top of a grave. “STEVIE!” He screamed. Harrison grabbed Stevie’s face and pulled him into a long, drawn-out, passionate kiss. The kiss would’ve lasted forever if Harrison hadn’t been pulled under like quicksand. The electronic voice spoke once again, ‘Harrison Brady has fled.’ “Wanky.” Santana joked. Stevie scowled at her. “Guys, we have to move!” Tim shouted. “We can’t stay in a graveyard!” Santana, Taylor, Tommy, Amy, Jasmine, Stevie and Tim ran accross the desert. Ohio was barely recognised by the seven. As they ran, they all shot bullets from their gun backwards, attempting to slow the hundreds of zombies. “McKinley!” Jasmine called as they reached the top of a sand dune. The seven ran down, excited at the comfort of being at their school. Amy and Tim ran ahead and swiftly opened the doors but a swarm of zombie’s crawled out, destroying the two’s bodies. Jasmine and Amy shielded their eyes from the bloody mess and Taylor buried his head in Tommy’s chest. Tommy kissed the top of his head. The horrid voice appeared again, ‘Amy Foster and Tim Norgrove have fled.’ “It’s going to be okay, babe.” Tommy whispered. “This is too much for me.” Jasmine admitted. “I’m going to leave. If I clap thrice I exit, right?” “Yes, but are you sure you want to do that?” Santana asked. “Look, Jasmine.” Taylor said. “I’m more scared than any of you but I want to go down with dignity, not shame.” “Let’s move out of here, guys.” Santana told them. “The monsters’ll reach us soon.” The group ran back up the sand dune they had once been excited to run down. “Where’s Jasmine?” Tommy asked, noticing he wasn’t there. The four turned around to see her standing within an inch of the zombies. “I’m sorry guys!” Jasmine screamed as the swarm of zombies consumed her. “Coward.” Santana snapped. “Shut up, Santana!” Taylor screamed. “I would’ve though you’d done that for your girlfriend.” Santana picked up her gun out of her belt and began to emotionally shoot at Taylor. Taylor, however, dodge the bullet and it landed in Stevie’s shoulder. His body flickered as his ‘death’ caused him to exit the game. ‘Stevie Hoff has fled.’ “Santana, you bitch!” Taylor shouted as he took the shot gun which was formerly Brittany’s and shot Santana. ‘Santana Lopez has fled.’ Tommy hugged Taylor. “I can’t believe you done that!” “She killed Stevie!” Taylor called. “It doesn’t matter... we won.” Tommy said, before pulling Taylor into a long, passionate kiss. “I love you.” Taylor whispered. “I love you, too.” Trivia *The writer, Niall, claims "This episode is just a bit of fun, a little filler." Category:Episodes